809
Tessie Kincaid dies and Charity accuses Quentin of her death and tries to call the police. Synopsis : A new day has just dawned over the great estate of Collinwood in the year 1897. The night which just ended has been long and torturous, for the moon was full and Quentin found himself once again changing into the animal that walks like a man. And in the eerie morning light, all sleep in the tragedy-ridden mansion, except one woman, a woman who has had a disturbing, terrifying dream about Quentin and an unknown girl. And now she hurries off to the gypsy, to find the dream's meaning. Charity finds Quentin unconscious with his clothes torn and a bloodied, injured woman laying nearby. Charity wants to call a doctor but Quentin threatens her and tells her to go away. Charity realizes Quentin is a werewolf. Quentin threatens to kill her if she tells anyone his secret. Petofi finds Quentin and is ready to make a deal. Trask has a private talk with Charity he tells them all the Collins family is mad, and they must take care of them. Trask tells Charity she must marry Quentin. Charity refuses but does not tell him why. Petofi comes in and says he found a dying woman in the woods. The Count lets Jamison come to the surface. He gives Quentin a clue about Trask's confusion. The Count uses a riddle to tell Quentin where the confession is. Quentin puts the paper in his jacket. Trask returns to Collinwood carrying the injured girl in his arms. He orders Quentin to call the doctor and the police. The doctor was not able to help the victim; she says Quentin's name then passes out. Quentin says that her name is Tessie and that he knows her from the Blue Whale. Trask tells Charity to call the police. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Charity: Quentin, she’ll die! : Quentin: You’ll die too, Charity. If you tell anyone you saw me here, if you say one word to anyone that links me with this, I’ll kill you. ---- : Jamison (as Petofi): Twice burned, once torn — but still intact, and fear is born. Dramatis personae *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask *David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi * Deborah Loomis as Tessie Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Charity's bed. * Quentin sports shorter sideburns because David Selby has begun to grown his own rather than wear fake ones. Story * TIMELINE: A new day has dawned; last night Quentin was a werewolf. Before the week is out Trask wants Charity and Quentin to be married. Jamison has been possessed by Count Petofi for about a week. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors *The boom microphone shadow moves by the mirror as Trask tells Charity to step into the drawing room. *Quentin has a nonsense line when looking in the desk for the "paper" that Jamison/Petofi says he needs to find. The audience knows it is a distinctive looking yellow document but he doesn't. Quentin pulls out a pile of white papers and says, "There's no paper here." *In the last scene when Charity is calling the police in the drawing room, the studio lights do not seem to be fully on as the scene is quite dark and Charity is in shadow. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 809 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 809 - Twice BurnedCategory:Dark Shadows episodes